


Musings of Hatred

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Seduction, Voyeurism, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: Welcome to the Burrow. Fleur an innocent flower corrupted by perversity? Is she as innocent as she seems. Find out the truth behind Fleur. (Completed)





	1. I Take Pride In Thy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first off, this story is going to be very confusing until the end. It may even upset you. This fist half is mostly a prose, background for Fleur. Also Fleur does not think in a French accent. Come on how hard would that be to read this story. Also my French SUCKS if you can correct it go right ahead and let me know.
> 
> That’s all for now Thank You, Reviews are highly appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own any of the characters created by author JK Rowling©, Harry Potter™, and Warner Bothers. However, I do own original characters and the basic plot.
> 
> This story is also posted on HPFanfic.com
> 
> PS. This is also one of my first pieces of FanFiction ever. I adore Fleur.

         


**Chapter 1:** **I Take Pride In Thy**  
  
  
Innocent and lovely as I was, however, I was incomplete. Most people compare me with famous princesses as renouned as Sleeping Beauty. Beautiful inside and out, it was what I wanted others to see me as. In fact I was quite sure most people did see me as such. At a very young age I’ve come to realize the true rewards of being quarter Veela. Actually just being only a quarter, my heritage meant a lot to me. I was the top of every class at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I excelled to everything to ballet and calligraphy even before I entered the academy just to excel in Arithmancy and Charms.  
  
  
Then one day it came to my attention that there was going to be a tournament called the Triwizard Tournament. Supposedly which was held every five years, though being so dangerous and having a high fatality rate it was disbanded. I really did not understand why Beauxbatons would participate in such a dangerous event. So when the news came up that it was going to be brought back once again, I just shrugged it off. Soon people started whispering who would be the best candidate to participate in such a task. Names where flying everywhere and rumors came to me, stating that I might even be  _worthy_  enough to be picked by the so called Goblet of Fire. Hmph the audacity they had to think that _I_ wouldn’t be worthy enough.  
  
  
_I will show them._    
  
  
At once I headed towards the library trying to find out most of all I can about this Triwizard Tournament. I read about the many dangerous tasks these students had gone through. How it brought fame, glory, and respect to their schools. How the Champion, if they survived, would have good credibility in any career they pursued after graduation. So I closed the book with a strange hope, a strange warmth that perhaps this Triwizard Tournament wasn’t too bad after all. Of course I wasn’t fully convinced. Until I heard it was going to be held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. I felt another notch convincing me that I should try and participate, even if I did not win, just to travel to another place and seeing another school of magic was well worth the risk.   
  
  
I started to worry that I may not actually be worthy enough. That excelling in ballet and charms wouldn’t make me a champion. I asked Madam Maxime to help me prepare. I never went through such an exhausting training session in my life. However when reaching upon Hogwarts I felt quite prepared to take my place of the champion for my school. There at Hogwarts, it was not the prettiest school, not the most cleanest, nor the best mannered. It held many bright students and actually potential mates.   
  
  
In the end of it all I was not worthy to be the Triwizard’s Grand Champion. Though knowing I tried and did my best for my school. It was all I needed to feel worthy and almost whole. I almost lost my younger sister Gabrielle, someone I didn’t truly appreciate until taken away from me. I will never take another human being for granted. I met interesting and wonderful people, even if they weren’t from Beauxbatons, they were nice and courteous enough. In particular they was one man who interested me the most. He was the eldest brother of a rather large family called the Weasleys. This man had no respect for dress code, nor grooming for a matter of fact. His hair was long and almost unruly as the man they called Hagrid.   
  
  
At first I looked at him with disgust, how can any person wear such garments. Much less an earring of a tooth! Hmph, I ruled him out and convinced myself that this man was not the man for me. Even if he was rather handsome. I needed a man who was well groomed and well kept. Mannered and courteous, debonair and well… well secure. I was part Veela after all. Though when it was time to leave I did not had the heart to return home. After so much death, anger, fear. I felt that somehow I can do something and that I had a better chance of making a difference here in London than in France. So I decided to get a job as an accountant at a bank. Not the classiest job, especially for someone such as me. Though I wanted to improve on my English and I know the best way to learn is to be put in such an environment.   
  
  
However, to my dismay the head accountant for Gringotts was that awful dressing man himself. I sighed though, however perhaps he would remember me. (Actually how can anyone forget?) I came up to him with my best charm, however not too much, I did not want to give him the wrong idea.   
  
  
“Excume je, svp m’aideriez-vous avec ceci?“ I asked as I glanced up at him and started to hit certain buttons hoping that this weird contraption would work. The man came up to me with a raised a brow, as he continued to watch me pushing random buttons. An older woman came up to me offering to help. Though he finally let out a small smile and held his hand back. Stating that he would help me out himself. He cleared his throat as he began to explain.  
  
  
“Here let me help you,” he interrupted as he pushed a button up on top which cleared the mess of numbers and words up from top. I gave a sigh of relief. He began talking as he exhibited how to work the contraption “Okay now you punch in their bank number and another number will appear. This is the customers balance. As you can see I have a minuscule amount,” he said dully. I gave a warm smile as I knew he must have been blushing. It was the first time he made direct eye contact with me. He leaned back as he gazed at me for a minute and his face turn pale before turning slightly pink. He cleared out his throat once again. “Umm, I mean heh, now if you push that button right here,” he pointed to a button towards the middle right. I pointed at it first.   
  
  
“Vere?” I said simply as he nodded. This time I began to blush. I felt so silly learning how to work something that now seems so easy and simple. I did as I was told and he continued on.  
  
  
“Now punch in the amount they want to take ou,.” I looked back up at him in confusion. He looked back down at me staring at me the same. Until he turned another shade of crimson which almost matched his hair. “OH! Just make that ten galleons, six sickles, and nine knuts,” I punched it in and this time he leaned over to press the button near the side of the machine brushing me briskly. The bottom half popped open and their it was the exact change. I noticed a new number appear from the top.   
  
  
“Ah, you new vallance is vun hundred n ten gal-yons, neuf sickless, and eighth knuts?” I said out still staring out toward the new balance hoping I did not slaughter their language as much as it sounded like I did. There was a long silence. I could not believe how awful and dreadful it felt standing there before finally he spoke up again.  
  
  
“Yes, that’s right. You’re right… sorry if I didn’t say anything sooner,” he paused as he pushed some hair behind his head. “I’m Billius Weasley by the way, you can call me Bill,” he stretched out his hand for me to shake. I looked at him peculiarly for a moment, was I suppose to shake his hand as if was some common man. Though seeing he did not look unaffected I grabbed his and shook it gently.   
  
  
“Vell, gentil de vous rencontrer, Villiam. I am Fleur Delacour,” I smiled widely. His face turned a subtle pink. I let go blushing myself for a moment. I had no idea why this man blushed so much. It wasn’t if I wasn’t used to it, though he was so polite he treated me with I must dare say- respect. It was so refreshing. I turned back to the machine hoping he did not see me blush nor feel my temperature rise from embarrassment. “Ah, vell I ope to see you, soon,” I said as I inspected the strange contraption. I waited patiently for him to answer, though he did not. When I realized my Veela charms must have been too much for him to handle. I bit my lower lip so hard it almost bled. I sunk my head down low. I felt almost ashamed that I did not realize I was doing it again. Though I felt a strange pride as I started to slowly turn my head towards him, still biting my lip, trying to hide my smile.   
  
  
“Oh, yeah right. I’m sure we'll see much more of each other soon. I better be off,” he croaked as he began to walk backwards and into a woman carrying a large sack of papers.  
  
  
“Hoy, watch it! Oh I’m sorry it’s you Bill,” and the woman walked off immediately. I stopped biting my lower lip as I gave him a small wave with my hand as I tried to remember what he taught me. I turned to stare into the gilded cash register. Suddenly I felt a brief breeze.  
  
“Oh by the way… you look so familiar? Are you sure we haven’t... you know met before?” he asked and this time I couldn’t help but giggle.   
  
  
“Vhy yes, silly, during the Triwizard Tournament. I vas the champioun of Beauxbatons.” I answered as I tapped him lightly on his shoulder. He being quite tall, he seemed to glow.  
  
  
“Wh-what really! I was there, I mean you were the champion?” he asked again and I blushed as I nodded. “I can’t believe someone so brave could be as beautiful as you.” This time he blushed a lot and turned a pallid shade of green. His blue eyes went large as he suddenly turned heel and walked off. I shook my head, smiling softly to my self. Knowing this Bill character was someone worth knowing and not to be left to mere prejudging. I could not wait any longer hoping to see him again tomorrow.   
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
**Becoming One**  
  
  
Working with him was becoming more and more appealing. He offered to give me English lessons since most customers complained about not understanding a word I said. Though the lessons were mostly dates. He told me so much about himself. I found out he was a bit older than me. Since that never stopped me before I cared not. He was a curse-breaker in Egypt. How he too was the top of his class and graduated with high marks. I could not seem to keep myself away from him. He was so interesting to talk to and actually genuinely interested in me. It took many  _accidental_  run-ins and meaningless banter to achieve my goal. The second week of knowing him I immediately wanted to court him.   
  
  
Though it almost did not happen. He was constantly involved with the war. Practically all his spare time was with the secret society of the Order of the Phoenix. (Which the name I did not know at the time.) Soon, other male employees were becoming interested. Though dashing and sweet as they were. I did not have any interest in them. I would constantly write home to my mother in tears, wondering what I was doing wrong. Then my mother wrote back scolding me.   
  
  
_Have you forgotten who you are, my dear? Perhaps you must have a dream of your grandmother once again._    
  
  
So that night I slept with a picture of my grandmother and polished my wand, remember what little memories I had of her. I drifted asleep. It came to a shock, however, that I did dream of my grandmother. She came to me in a dream, we were in a lovely garden and she floated over in a white mist from the lake. She smiled to me softly, letting me know that I wasn’t alone and did not need to fear. She told me it was time to let go of my child like pride. That it was time for me to become a woman and not to hold back any of my graces. She said to let go of my pure body and I was now ready to explore the ways of pleasing men. With that she patted my shoulder and slowly faded away. I woke the next morning in shock. Though deep down I knew she was right.  
  
  
So this time, when a young man name John was flirting with me during work. I did not hold back. I did not take shame, nor did I take pride. In fact it was quite a pleasure, knowing that Bill was glaring at the man with anger. He had got so upset he actually fired the man the following week. With that he took me as his own and we became a couple.  
  
  
Our dates were so interesting and strangely intense. I couldn’t help but tease him sexually. I knew what my body could do to him and I took full advantage of it. I took full advantage of everything I knew. We would play our games, I pretending to be interested in someone else which always made him jealous. He was a very passionate lover. Which I adored. I soon came to realize that I did not want anything else in man. I did not care if he was rich, nor dashing, nor debonair. He was kind, warm, and interesting. He was rugged and brave.   
  
  
It was strange, how he sometimes put me right. How he evened me out. He was always there to bring me up when I was down. To bring me comfort when I needed it. He seemed to shape me in different ways. I adore him and came to realize that _I_ wanted to be with him till the end.   
  
  
“Fleur, please! Would you please move out of the way!” Patronizing as usual sprang out Molly Weasley.  
  
  
_Even if it meant staying in this Weasley Hell._  


	2. Chapter II: Let Them Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur's usual life at the burrow. Let the hatred begin.

**Accommodate to Me**  
  
Here at the Weasley’s Burrow, I stay for my love. Ever since I became engaged everyone seemed to differ in opinion. At first it was all smiles when they saw us together, however, they must be lacking in the enthusiasm department because they were no longer smiling. Each time I clung to Bill, Molly would smile but once she thinks I am not looking, her smile falters and it becomes a grimace. A grimace I can not stand or bare. It simply does not suit her face. Her round cheeks and her plumpness, her curled hair. _No!_ I can’t simply stand being with that woman.   
  
  
Of course it was not always like this. At first I tried my best to get along. I tried to offer my opinion. Which I soon came to realize, she does not think very highly of. I tried to help with mediocre tasks such as cleaning and cooking in the kitchen. Even those torturous chores I try to help out with and yet she shows no appreciation to either. So I simply sit there as a rock, an ugly and bitter rock. That is only just the beginning- of course. There is also the Weasley,  Gineva or Ginny. In being the youngest of the Weasleys, in which I assume she she decided to be the opposite of the eldest. And I do mean opposite in every way imaginable. Hmph, they all may look similar but they do not act similar.   
  
  
Ginevera as her name is. Is much less subtle even at the beginning. She simply decided not to like me. (How can anyone not like me?) This is something I was simply made to deal with. I am simply used to being adored by all; male and female. Though Ginny makes it her livelihood to call me rude names and taunts me every shot she gets. The little twit was even witty enough to make up a nickname, the only one her little brain can possibly come up with.  _Phlegm_. What in heavens name is Phlegm? I did not even knew the English even knew about that word? Was it anywhere related to Fleume?   
  
  
There was also the trouble of constant visitors. Everyday another red head or assortments of everything in-between came to visit. Which became to be my favorite time of day, not by the fact that any of the strangers or not so strangers chatted with me, simply because neither said nor treated me with disrespect. So here I stay at my little spot at my usual seat near the table minding my own business. Listening in what others have to say. Drinking my usual cup of tea and toast with butter. Until someone breaks the routinely morning silence as someone knocks on the door.  
  
  
“Who’s there?” Molly leans over to see who.  
  
  
“It’s me Tonks.”  
  
  
“Oh TONKS! Come in.”  
  
Hmph, first visitor of the day. The awfully clumsy and so less than femme, Nymphadora Tonks. Who I don’t understand would rather be called by her surname. Which is completely beyond me, having such a lovely name like Nymphadora. So the morning routine begins. Nymphadora stops by every three days. Already engaging in their usual conversation as she takes a seat near Molly who is currently cooking breakfast.  
  
  
“Toast my dear?” Molly offers.  
  
  
“Oh no thanks, Molly.” Tonks replies.  
  
  
The same offer of food which is seemingly becoming a habit to deny. It also seems to upset Mrs. Weasley very much. Thanks for that madam Tonks. Now they go into their next subject, work with the Ministry of Magic.   
  
  
(thunk, thunk, thunk)  
  
  
Oh there’s another knock at the door. My emotions shot up as I immediately stood up like a rocket, pushing my chair back. As they notice me for a first time.  
  
  
“I’ll vill get vat!”   
  
  
“No, no dear. Just sit there I’m closer.”   
  
  
So I sit back down and my beloved comes in next following his father, Arthur. I gave a sigh of relief finally my knight in shinning armor has returned. He comes straight for me and leans over giving me a kiss. I glow as I smile up towards him as he smiles back. Knowing that he has no idea of what I’m going through by sitting here upon this unnerving chair. Mrs. Weasley coughs loudly.  
  
  
“Well Billius Weasley, you get here right now and give your mother a hug.”   
  
  
“Oh alright mum, it’s not like you don’t see me everyday,” he walks up to her and gives his mother a hug. She seemingly turns red.  
  
  
“I know but you know how it is now days,” she says as she pats him motherly on the back.  
  
  
“ Hé, Monsieur Weasley bonjour!” I speak up and Mr. Weasley turns bright red. Molly also turns red but I’m sure for another reason.   
  
  
“Oh, bonjour to you Fleur,” I giggle as gently slap my hand upon the table.   
  
  
“Ah, alvays the same Monsieur Weasley,” I tease as he turns even a brighter red. Molly then grabs his arm.  
  
  
“Oh Tonks darling, would you be a dear and explain to Bill what he missed during the last Order meeting,” Tonks turns a sudden crimson as she holds her breath.  
  
  
“That’s okay mum, dad has already explained the basics.” I could have sworn Molly had glared at Bill. I raised a brow peculiarly as I quickly glance to Tonks her look uneasy along with Arthur.   
  
  
“Oh, drat I almost burned the eggs. Fleur darling would you be kind enough to wake the kids for breakfast?” she asks as she starts her usual morning frenzy of getting dishes out of the cupboard, zooming through the air. I sit straight before I nod.  
  
  
“Of course, Mlles Weasley,” I say in respect and so I slowly stand up, slightly hesitating as others watch me carefully, though slowly beginning to chat once again. Practically dodging a porcelain plate that came dangerously close to my head. I hesitantly turn and walk up the stairs stopping for a moment, to over hear them talk again.   
  
  
“So Tonks I heard you’ll be partnering up with my son Bill tonight,” I hear Molly in a distance.  
  
  
“Yes I suppose so?”  
  
  
“That’s okay Tonks, I know I’ll be safe being partnered up with you,” I hear Bill say with a loud pat. I smile softly before continuing my way upstairs and waking up the children.   
  
  
  
Ahh breakfast is the same usual routine. I wake up whoever is staying. Of course first being the red headed brat with the bushy headed Hermione. Then up to the next being Charlie who is usually already up. I just knock on his door. Then finally the second to last Ronald who is actually very kind to me. We all gather towards the table. Fighting for space, elbows cramming, names being tossed. Nymphadora takes her leave half ways. If only I could have done the same. I sigh as people shove me into Hermione, who accidentally shoves Ginny.  
  
  
“Hey, watch it Phlegm!” Ginny yells over the table. Hermione covers a snicker. I roll my eyes wondering will this nightmare ever end soon. Of course not, because the twins Fred and George stop by just in time for breakfast. Then my knight in shinning armor announces he must leave once again this time with Charlie. I stand up and kiss him goodbye. He reassures me he’ll be back soon. When he leaves I will not be returning back to the chaos called the table.  


* * *

  
  
**Subtlety I Twist**  
  
  
Time over time I hear Molly call me names and give me unenthusiastic stares. I see Ginny twirl as if I twirl everywhere I walk. Even once I heard Molly scold Ginny just so when I leave I can hear a light, “ _Good Job.”_ How can this conspiracy thrive on. I can not bare it. I constantly run off and write a letter to my family, how I miss them so, and I can’t wait to come visit them soon. Even if it sounds slightly betraying to Bill. I’m glad to know my small vacation is over and once they leave I will return to work. I knew the time would now be less stressful when I awoke and I heard that young Harry Potter was coming in three days. Immediately I knew he would never treat me so poorly. I also knew that everyone would give him all the attention and perhaps forget about hating me. (Hating me, as if I knew I would ever come to see the day).   
  
  
I was walking up back upstairs mid-day celebrating the fact that this day was mid-day. I heard Ginny whisper to the bushy haired girl. There was a crack of the door and I peeked in carefully, quietly making sure they would not catch me. My hair slid to the side of my face. My eyes, trying hard not to blink, with the setting sun.   
  
  
“So are you excited Harry’s coming?” the busy haired Hermione asked as she smiled deviously towards Ginny. The red haired devil actually blushed.   
  
  
“No, well I mean a little. I am actually dating Dean Thomas. Though Harry’s always has a special crush in my heart.,” Ginny reveals. Hermione nods.   
  
  
“I totally understand, I mean you can’t just stop liking a person,” Hermione told her as she nodded. I nodded in agreement as if they were letting me in with their girl talk.  
  
  
“You mean like Viktor Krum?” Ginny asked deviously. Hermione shook her head giggling. My mouth dropped I had almost forgot she had once been with Viktor Krum.   
  
  
“Oh you know that would have never worked out,” she said trying to calm herself as she slapped Ginny on the knee.  
  
  
“So you mean you like my brother, then?” I covered my mouth with my hand. This time Hermione had blushed.   
  
  
“Noo… I mean.. I really don’t have any idea of what you’re talking about.”  
  
  
“Oh come on I know you have some feelings for R-”  
  
  
“Ginny Shut it! Someone might hear you,” Hermione had said in a high whisper. Ginny started to silently laugh. Finally she sat upright and became serious once more.  
  
  
“Oh like who, Phlegm?” they both started to giggle. Floods of memories came back to me. “As if she was bright enough to figure out anything she overhears,” Ginny said as she chuckled and Hermione shook her head but clearly she was smiling.   
  
  
This time I turned around with a sigh. I walked leisurely towards Bill’s old room. I opened the door and halfheartedly pushed the door behind me. I stared into the mirror trying hard not to cry, trying not to let those vengeful women break me. I sniffed as I wiped a few tears from my eyes. I released another sigh as I decided to change my clothes to something more warmer. As it was beginning to get chilly and the burrow for all the people it contained was not the most warmest place. In fact the primary heating system consist of knitted and sown quilts in abundance. Fireplaces and candles just didn’t provide enough heat during the night. I took out a pair of warm blue jeans Bill had bought me for my last birthday and one of my French fleece sweaters my mother had bought me two years ago for my birthday. I turned towards the mirror, it was always a habit of mines to watch myself undress. I smiled as I reassured myself accepting my beauty, my heritage. I knew they were just jealous. I smiled as I bent down to untie my shoes.  
  
  
I hear a strange sound as soon as I kick off my shoes. I stand straight up as an arrow. I look around glancing in ever direction towards the ground. Perhaps it was just a rat. Something I would never doubt in this mess of a home. Then as I turn my face towards the left I catch a glimpse from the mirror. I pause as my heart skips a beat. Did I just see who I thought I saw. I slowly turn my head back towards the right feigning to keep looking for that sound. I notice a black bird had landed on the window was just barely hanging on. It was only on for a mere second before it flew off once more. I did my best to give a sigh of relief.   
  
  
I stretch my eloquent neck ever so slowly. Trying my best to see if the door was still cracked open. It was, I stretch my neck the other way, I could not believe it. The youngest brother of Bill, Ronald was still behind the door. I close my eyes thinking to myself. Such a pervert the youngest brother is. Even if he did treated me very nice.  _Nice_. I simply thought to myself. A common courteous action, Ginny and Hermione seemed to lack.  
  
  
A sting of anger hits me towards my chest. Ginny, that little brat with no consideration. Memories flood back of the incident that happened only moments ago. The private conversation of Ginny and Hermione came to me. The more I remembered the more angry and numb I became. I closed my eyes as I slowly begin to unbutton my silk white blouse. Then as if I was watching the whole event place  in my head. I remembered Hermione had feelings for this boy. I stopped as I opened my eyes and stared into the mirror. I kept remembering that Hermione though, unfriendly had a decency to do a good job of hiding her dislike towards me. Another memory came to me overlapping my mind, as if two images were playing together. Breakfast, breakfast she did nothing to defend me. Defend me from that brat Ginerva.   
  
  
With that in mind, with all the memories, all my sorrow. I felt like a marionette. I continued to unbutton my shirt. Treating each button as if it was a part of my body. I slowly let it slide off my shoulders then to my arms. First through my left as I catch in my right hand, before it hit’s the floor. I toss it gently on Bill’s bed. I then start to continue with my long skirt which wasn’t too hard to take off nor bother to make it seem sensual. I slipped it off letting it fall to the floor. I let it dangle on my foot as I raise my leg and toss unto his bed once more. I smile playfully, aware of what I was doing and slightly enjoying it. I make my way towards the drawer under the window. I grab my expensive rose smelling body lotion. I squeeze it out silently to my hand.   
  
  
I turn towards the mirror once more as I close my eyes once again feeling the cold yet silky cream gently disappear into my skin. I start out with my neck and collar bone. I suddenly start to slide lower my French tip nails slipping under my brazier. I let out a small moan as I open my eyes and continue the ritual of moisturizing my body. I continue with my arms, then my legs, even my feet. Finally after a five minutes I start to put on my clothes I had planed to wear for the rest of the evening. As I slip into my fleece sweater I hear footsteps suddenly run off towards the distance. I sit on the bed as I notice the sun is completely set. I smirk as I tie my shoes. Wondering if young Ronald has enjoyed the small treat I gave him.  
  
  
The rest of the day, Ginny, Molly and Hermione continued their annoying tirade even through dinner. Though, my white in shinning white armor arrives just in time. The dinner was quite delightful. The atmosphere was what I always wanted it to be, so joyous so harmonious. As if the war was already over. Bill takes a roll from my plate and in one big bite, stuffs the whole thing in his mouth. I look towards him in complete shock.   
  
  
“Bill darling, youv little piggeh,” I tap his nose gently as I grab a fork full of mashed potatoes and bring it up to his mouth. “Open vide!” I say as I open my mouth showing him. He enlightens me as he opens his mouth wide. I stuff the fork in his mouth as he shuts his mouth shut. The fork slips out of my fingers and I giggle. “Mauvais” I say. He swallows his food and he gives me a quick peck. I turn back to my proper position enjoying the rowdy atmosphere for once. He puts his arm around my shoulders and I blush with an strange pride. I look around and smile towards everyone. Even at Ron, who hastily turned a bright crimson and looks towards another direction. I let out a small muffled laugh. Wondering what will come next.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Please read and review.


	3. Chapter III: Let Them Hate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Christmas Eve at the Burrow. See what happens behind scenes. See how Fleur experiences that particular night.

**The Source of the Frost**  
  
  
It is Christmas time at the Burrow and everyone but one had returned. Sadly it is Hermione Granger. I’ve come to realize over time that Harry has avoided the topic of Hermione altogether. Though once in a while, he let her name slip, testing Ronald. As if he was a bug and Harry would lightly prod him with his wand, observing, making sure to stay clear of a futile response. Of course I have enjoyed my long vacation at work. Coming home just long enough to eat and rest and sometimes less than that. Now I understand why Arthur is not as home as often as a man should. Alas it is Christmas and I have no choice but to stay because everyone is let off early during the holidays.   
  
  
I sigh, for once I was enjoying my true vacation because the days are seemingly speeding by. Slowly others arrive who are also staying to celebrate the holidays with the Weasleys. This I don’t mind, considering I love the attention and more faces bring more attention to me. However, with all the extra faces it leaves me no choice but to sleep with the agonizing red headed brat Ginny. Of course I tried to lightly argue, wittingly try to persuade Molly to let me accommodate with Bill. Yet the woman must have her way.  _She always has her way._  This leaves me in a bad mood until Christmas morning where things finally, can I say, cheer up?  
  
  
The morning was cold it had begun to snow and breakfast was actually quite delicious. It felt as if I was staying in a small inn or tavern where the guests were just wandering passengers coming here and fro. As soon as we ate breakfast Bill and I went out for a little stroll around Ottery St. Catchpole. Feeling the cold breeze against my cheeks somehow felt more welcoming and majestic while having Bill walk beside me, feeling the warmth of his hand. I could even feel the spirit of the day I did not feel bitterness nor sadness. I felt happiness and calm, I could of kept walking for hours. Though, we knew we couldn’t and so we returned to the burrow where Ginerva had decorated it to extremes of tackiness. Though Bill seemed to have liked it so I said nothing against it.   
  
  
I returned back to Ginny’s room, I have to get myself ready. I picked up my hair and braided into a half bun. I put on a white turtleneck sweater with real gold string intertwined down upon the arms. I wore my gold skirt and white suede boots which Mrs. Wealsley seem not to fond of. The look on her face when I came down the stair was priceless until Ginny had to start one of her bad impersonations, I would have soaked up the whole moment.   
  
  
“There’s my little white and gold flower,” Bill speaks out, as he makes his way towards me, and grabs my shoulder. I smile for he was looking dashing with his hair picked back in a ponytail.  
  
  
“Oh you boys did a lovely job decorating that tree!” Molly yelled out in glee. Everyone turns their heads to examine the tree.

 

_Ah so it begins._  


  
  
  
Celestina Warbeck cries her little lungs out and yet we all have no choice but to suffer because the matriarch Molly Weasley says so. I can not believe this! To be perfectly frank I’m utterly outrage. The only thing keeping me calm is the warm touch of my lover Bill and the wandering eyes that keep scanning the room, as if something evil might jump out from one of the corners. Of course everyone knew deep down whom. The smart looking one, Percival. His name has accidentally found its way to my ears and accompanied with other not so pleasant words. Though, as the night passes I care not.  
  
  
I can’t help but notice Remus Lupin looking towards our direction. His eyes look at me with immense sadness and yet, something I can’t quite figure. Perhaps it’s simple irritation. After all Bill and I seemed to be enjoying the show we’re currently putting on. Mrs. Weasley seems to love it most of all. She has to constantly return to us with another quaint interruption. I notice Harry starts to talk with the tired looking man. The way they chat with each other, as if they were equals. I smile lightly without noticing but Bill fingers grip my jaw firmly and steer my face towards his direction. He starts to kiss gently on my ears.  
  
  
“What’s so interesting over there, that’s actually making you take your eyes off of me?” he asks teasingly, yet the hoarse tones of his voice makes it more demanding than originally intended. I smile softly at him. Not just any soft smile, a smile only few know and many wander. He kisses but hesitates as he looks into my eyes. I look back towards their direction, this time I notice the older man couldn’t help but look back at me. Harry turns around almost instinctively before positioning himself in front of his associate, obstructing both our views. “Tell me,” he whispers a bit louder. I broaden my smile before pursing my lips.   
  
  
“Vhat do you think, my lover. You already know the answer,” this time I caught a glimpse of another red head. Ronald peeks this time. I smile softly as we make brief eye contact. Bill notices my eyes shift from his view and turns almost mimicry to Harry’s. He turns back towards my direction with a huge smile.   
  
  
“He’s been doing that all night,” he said teasingly. “Poor bloke can’t help himself,” Bill finally softly kisses my lips.  
  
  
“He’s not the only vun who can’t help himself,” I say to him and position myself towards another direction. It’s seems Bill is disappointed. Though, I don’t mind putting on a show once in a while. However, my affection runs deeper than that. I feel almost like I'm belittling myself. Deep down I hear a young girl screaming for me to stop slowly fade as Celistina Warbeck slowly increases. I let out a loud exaggerated sigh as Mrs. Weasley passes. Another movement of deviance hits me, on such a holy night such as this. It would have never been this way in the past. I turn to face Bill which dazedly looks up at me. I hold my head up high and push my hair back.  “Honestly, whose can stand such a voman with such a horrendous voice.”   
  
  
“Huh?” Bill manages to let loose before snapping back into reality. Of course it’s too late and I let all my irritating hatred of Mrs. Weasley adapt to Celistina’s lyrics of a Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love. Honestly it was the most horrendous thing to ever bequeath me. Yet, the look and anger on her face, made it all worth the while, though everyone else seemed to be upset by the fact of the night was being called off early.   
  
  
**Undeniable Warmth**  
  
  
We slowly make our way towards our rooms. Mrs. Weasly had a small argument with Bill and Arthur while cleaning up before everyone got to bed. At last I hear her footsteps make her way towards her room. I slowly sit in my bed gazing at Ginny, her eyes seem to be closed. Though with the dim lamp light illuminating her face. I could not be so sure. Suddenly, as if a woman with a cause, I kick the covers off of me and stand up. I kick off my hard slippers; since I would not dare use my soft ones on a dirty, splinter, floor such as this and make my way towards the door. Right when my hand was on the handle--she stirs. That damn red headed devil stirs again.   
  
  
“What are you doing?” she asks her torso barley lifted from her propped up elbows. I turn around quickly as I lean back against the door. As if I was a child stealing something and had gotten caught. I take a deep breath and try to relax my shoulders for they were lifted high along with my anxiety.   
  
  
“I’m very sorry Ginneh, but I’m going to sleep with your brother, Bill,” Ginny blinked for a couple of seconds before leaning back down.   
  
  
“Fine, have fun,” she said though it was clear she did not care. I let out a small smile and turn towards the door and quietly make it towards Bill’s room. I knock softly and only seconds later the door swings open. I held my breath for I did not expect the door to open so fast. Though Bill was waiting in the other side, it was well worth it.   
  
  
“Come in hurry,” he said in a high whisper. I hurriedly walk in and close the door. He steps back towards the middle of the room. I release a small sigh of relief.  
  
  
“For a seckund, I thought it may have been the twins room,” I whisper with a shrug. Bill emits a small grin as he takes out his wand and aims at the door. I turn puzzled back at the door behind me and back at him. “Vhat was that for?”  
  
  
“Hmph, don’t worry the twins are sleeping in Percy’s old room,” he said as he starts to dim the light a bit more.   
  
  
“Ah, I see so ve can talk loudly now,” I say with a smile as I start to place my hands innocently behind my back.  
  
  
“Clever, clever, yes we can. That’s right... I’m glad you’re here. I’ve been thinking a lot about this for awhile now,” he said almost shamefully and sheepishly; in fact too much for my liking. I look up feigning considering the question, though I obviously do not care.  
  
  
“Hmph, I do not recall, for vhat?”   
  
  
“Do not play dumb with me,” he said strongly and I could not keep up the innocent appearance any longer. As if another person was now in the room and the previous Fleur had gone. My innocent smile was replaced by one that was purely devilishly, so blatantly obvious in my eyes. He suddenly walks up towards me and hovers close. “Don’t say that... you know damn straight I love you.”   
  
  
“Perhaps...I need more than just your love,” I teased so clearly. It actually stung Bill’s face. He’s face went blank for only a moment but he gave a smirk as his lips brushed gently my cheek.   
  
  
“You want me to prove it don’t you,” he whispered softly and it actually made me shiver. Something I so desperately yearned for.   
  
  
“Qui,” was the only thing I could mutter.   
  
  
“You don’t think I have enough love for the both us?” he asked teasingly before gently kissing upon my neck. I could not help but release a smile of pure enjoyment his warmth upon my chest made me feel so _alive_. “As you can very well see I have more love for you than any average man,” I could not say anything but help to wonder the truth of his words, mixed with emotions and bodily urges. I could not think straight. “I would risk everything for you, Fleur.”   
  
  
“Shh, do not say vhat,” I told him as I placed a hand upon his cheek and faced him towards me. I frowned slightly as I looked up into his blue eyes. “ Dho not make promises you cannot keep.”  
  
  
He smiled broadly as he released his breath. “That is a promise I can never break, it’s the truth.”   
  
  
“Billius,” I started playfully, for it was starting to become comedic than anything else.  
  
  
“And do you want to know why?” he said as he pushed me rather roughly against the door. I looked up at him; challenging him. “Because these lips-” he said gently. I twitched, a small smirk coming from the corner of my mouth. “These hands, this hair-” he continued as he had grabbed my hands and then a few strands of my hair. “This skin,” he caressed my cheek softly. “Most of all your soul. This personality that makes me hurt in pain, wondering how I ever got someone so beautiful and delicate inside and out,” he spoke earnestly. I could not believe the smooth talker, my brain did not want to believe it. Though my heart sank and tore open with every word. I had held my breath with each compliment. He suddenly had backed away and turned around and walked towards the middle of the room. “Each time you sincerely listen to one of my stories and the way you giggle. I always knew there was no fakeness in that. The way you smile at me when I do something stupid. Those are things I cherish most about you.”   
  
  
I could not take it any longer, why was he saying such things? I wished he never did. No one in my life had said such things that I felt rang so true. Yes many have complimented me about these things before. Though never had they knew. Men I’ve never met had said those things and they had never meant anything more than just words. I would simply smile at them; pitying them, for I knew why they said such things. Though when Bill said those things; I could not help but shed a tear. For I knew for once those false words many have said to me before were _real_. I felt my self return to me. As if, he had killed this temptress that had grew inside of me from false flattery and hate. I felt his love.

  
“Vhy didn’t you…” was all that I could muster. I placed a hand on my heart which felt so weak.   
  
  
“Damn it Fleur can’t you see I love you!” he yelled as he kicked a chair that was in his way. It flew a couple of feet and banged against the wall. I had cringed hoping no one had heard it. In fact, I was even about to scold him for his action; if I had not remembered the charm that was placed on the door earlier. Soon after I looked at his face, he was crying. He tried to hide as he turned to the side to look away from me, hiding his shame. Though his thin build silhouetted in the moon light. I felt for him. I felt I had wrong him.  
  
  
“Bill, I’m sorry!” I yelled out to him and he turned away completely and towards the window and leaned gently against the wall looking out.  
  
  
“No it’s too late… I think it’s time,” he had started his voice croaky.  
  
  
“No!” I yelled at him. “Do not say no more,” I whispered to him, begging him to stop.   
  
  
“It’s too late Fleur, what’s done is done!” he continued banging his fist against the wall making the glass on the window shake. I suddenly ran towards him my legs collapsing half ways. I forced my self to crawl towards him.   
  
  
“Please, Bill do not make me beg!” I cried to him my voice hoarse as I started to wail all my anger, all my sadness. My idiocy for it was too late. Had I only realized sooner. “Bill no! I’m so so-sorry. I did whatever I did to you. I never meant to hurt you Bill palease,” I begged as pathetically as a house elf, and held on to his pants like a helpless child. He had said nothing; just continued to stare out the window, watching the snow fall. I continued to cry waiting, hoping for him to change his mind.  
  
  
“Why, why should I forgive you?” I had not realized he had spoke at first and continued to wail. Though even after I could not think of a reason why. I could not think at all, as though all my conscious had left. Finally out of desperation I yelled out what little I could.   
  
  
“Because I love you! Je suis et idiot pour ne pas le réaliser jusqu'à maintenant ! Pour jouer de tels jeux de cruauté.” I choked up and had to sniff from choking. “Would I be begging if I do not love you!”   
  
  
“Stop…stop!” he finally yelled, his voice breaking. He had finally looked down at me for the first time. His face was pale, his blue eyes penetrating my face, right to my heart. I could not say nothing only just stare back with my own. “Why do you love me?” he asked simply, as if all his strength had left. I smiled for he asked me such a question.  
  
  
“Because you _love_ me _,_ ” I said as I gave him a smile. I tried to stand up but somehow did not have the strength to. “Because you _truly_ love me and I love you because of who you are and vhere you came from. Even if your family hates me, I vill always love you,” I grabbed on to the edge of the bed. However, Bill held my hand and pulled me up to my feet as if I light as feather. “And you know what else, I do not care what they think! I will still love you no matter what your mother, your sister, my mother and father say! I vill love whomever I want,” I stated and grabbed something off the desk that was near by and threw it across the room. He did not bother to look at what I threw, even I did not knew what of I threw. All I cared was that the way he looked at me so intensely so wanting. So full of love and proud, how a man should look like. Finally he grabbed me closely pushed his lips to mine, so forcefully it had hurt but I did not care. For he loved me and I loved him and I knew why.   
  
  



	4. Chapter IV: Let Them Love Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Morning and the night of the Bill's terrible attack.  
> There are also some lines from Book six The Half Blood Prince.

  
**Let Love Be**  
  
  
I woke up that morning, all crisp and full of dry sweat. A white sheet covered me barely. Though, the warmth of Bill’s arm over my belly was what made the morning much more beautiful. We made love that night, passionate, demanding, fulfilling. If only we could make love like that every night. I suddenly realized that I smelt of passion and everyone would be waking up soon. So I sat up trying hard not to stir my Billius. I got up putting on my clothes that were tossed on the floor and placed them back on. I took the time to stare at him sleeping like a small child in a man’s body. His back rose and dropped with the tune of his breath. My heart tingled and crept up to him place a kiss gently on his back. I smiled happily at myself because I had not woken him, which was my intention anyways.   
  
  
I took a shower it was so refreshing. It was like I was washing away all my sins and starting anew. Soon I heard people walking by the hall rushing up and down. It was Christmas morning after all and everyone was making haste and merriment. I knew I had to finish soon, because I wanted to join all the fun of course. So I made my way out of the shower, there was a small line. Ginny, Fred, George, and Bill were already there standing.   
  
  
“Oh Bonjour! Ginny, Fred, George and me lovely Billy!” I said as I made my way by all of them and stopped to pinch Bill in the cheek, before placing a soft kiss.   
  
  
“About time!” Ginny said as she made her way into the bathroom and slam the door behind her.  
  
  
“Oh Billy, what were you doing last night?” George said out loud with a small wink.  
  
  
“Ah I bet naughty things… very naughty things,” Fred butted in. Bill threw his fist in the air.  
  
  
“Shut up you two!” he bellowed and Fred and George smirked at each other. I smiled and made my way to the room. I looked on the ground to see all the packages I’ve gotten last night. Poor Ginerva, only so few gifts. I sighed, my family and friends sent me thirteen presents. All in lovely wrapping paper. So I sat down by the pile, separating them by family and friends. Which I do every Christmas morning it made it easier to send thank you cards afterward. Finally I started to unwrap them. My mother and father sent me parcels of finest baked goods in France, A telescope, and a new pair of pearl earrings. Gabrielle sent me a picture of her newest pet. A greyhound puppy who she named, John Pierre. She also sent me a white dragons skin and fur trimmed gloves. Oh how sweet of her. I also got presents from my old friends from back at home. Two came from work. Even Ron gave a gift a bath set. I giggled when I saw this.   
  
  
“Too bad, Ronald no more free shows,” I said haughtily though, it was lovely bath set all the same. Bills gift were absolutely stunning. He bought me diamond gold necklace. Ah I almost feinted when I say it. So lovely so sparking, so beautiful. I noticed a little card was with it.   
  
“Only the best can be seen on you. Love Bill.” I squealed in excitement. As I jumped in the air and made my way towards him but it was late he was already in the shower. I felt a little sadden. I only hope he like the gifts I sent him. I decided to make myself more presentable before making my way down there. I knew Mrs. Weasley was going to be very upset by the way I was acting last night. But oh well, what’s done is done; I always told myself that. In the end I ended up wearing a light blue sweater with my parents new earrings and my sisters new gloves. Everyone smiled and greeted me a Happy Christmas. I smiled back and wished them the same too.  
  
  
“Joyeux Noël, to you Mr. Weasley,” I said merrily. Though, the more I started to greet the Weasleys’, I started to notice something odd. I realized that they all had the same sweater with their names on it. As if they didn’t even knew their own names. I can realize the twins of course but everyone even Harry! I looked confused and was about to make my way back up to my room, when I ran into Bill.  
  
  
“Good Morning Fleur, and a Happy Christmas my French flower,” he said happily leaning giving me a warm hug and a small kiss in the cheek. I smile pushing my small problem behind me for a moment.   
  
  
“Joyeux Noël Billy!” I said as I grab the sides of his face and kiss him hard. He blushes and turns all red. “I hope you like the gifts I sent you!”   
  
  
“Wow, dominant and yet somehow delightful,” he said before letting out a growl. Then he realized I had asked a question and set his hormones aside. “Of, course a new pair of boots, a new dictionary of Code Breaking Charms, and that Pocket Watch is great, thank you very much,” he thanked genuinely. I smile and shake my head before remembering what I had to ask him.  
  
  
“Oh Bill, I have noticed something odd,” I pause and looked around the room hoping he did the same as well. “I’ve wondered why is everyone vearing the same chandail? Perhaps I vas to get one too? Maybe it was some kind of mistake. I’ll go up and look,” I said as I tried to make my way past him and he stopped me and pulled me close to him. He looked solemnly and sore.  
  
  
“No Fleur, it was no mistake. My mother…” he paused and tilted his head. His hair was down, shiny and sleek it looked so enticing. He seemed to turn red and Mrs. Weasley was smiling until she caught a glimpse of Bill’s eyes. Ha! I wanted to smile when I saw her turn around immediately. Though, I knew that would only be childish. “I’ll go talk to her…”  
  
  
“No!” I said out loudly. I grabbed a hold of his arms and stopped him from storming off. “No, I just don’t’ vant any trouble,” I said looking up to him sincerely.   
  
  
“It’s no trouble, I’m doing this because-”  
  
  
“No Bill, there’s nothing you can do, it doesn’t bother me vat much,” I said as he tried to pull away again and I shook my head. With that Bill let out a loud sigh, and a small shrug. He glanced at his mother then looked down at me and smiled. He then placed his hands on the my cheeks and kissed me deeply. He broke it and smiled.   
  
  
“Permettez-eux de vous voir dans toute votre beauté ma belle fleur,” (Let them see you in all your beauty my beautiful flower) he said in his best French accent. I smiled as I beamed, his voice and accent made me want him so. I tipped-toed and wrapped my arms around him.  
  
  
“Vous êtes ma chose la plus douce et tout mon amour va chez vous,” (You are my sweetest thing and all my love goes to you) I said before leaning up more higher to kiss him.   
  
  
  
Christmas breakfast went on smoothly, as everyone was happy with their sitting arrangements. The food was good, yet, there was only a few mishaps. First Harry had a maggot in his hair. Oh my gosh, how did that happen didn’t he take a bath? Also, poor Ronald in his over excitement trying to pass me the gravy when he had spilled it all over. Of course, I spoke exactly what was on my mind without giving it a second thought. Well you can’t expect miracles. I can’t possibly change over night. Bill however, cleaned up the small disaster. However, Mrs. Weasley got very angry when I insulted Tonks and she went on and on. Then the other brother Percival showed up and everyone went on a hate strike. That wasn’t directed towards me thank heavens.   
  
  
We stayed till New Years, which was great only the adults were allowed to stay up and drink. It was lovely because Celestina Warbeck didn’t have any New Years songs to sing. Ah yes, we listened to more decent music. We spoke of great memories and how things came to pass. Bill and I had a little too much to drink but it was okay, because Mrs. Weasley could not say nothing other than “Slow down a bit dear,” but Bill would say he was an adult and he deserves to have a few good times before the war went out of hand. Then after that everyone went into a sad drunken stupor. Even Mrs. Weasley who sat on the couch arm of where Mr. Weasley was at, looked sad and drunk as she leaned into her husband and hugged him. I was astonished to see her be so caring for once. Though, it had to end soon and after that night it was back off to work where Bill and I had other things to worry about. Our life and our future.   
  
  
  
**The Future of Light and Dark**  
  
  
  
The war was getting worse and Bill spent more hours at work and The Order of the Phoenix. My days became long and a little bit lonelier. I realized I cherished the time we did have together. He would come home and talk about the latest bad news and then we hug each other at the middle of the night. We both feared the worse and lived each night as it was our last. I would fall in sleep with late night bliss just to wake up alone in my agony.  Every night I worried for the night he may not come back home. Deep down I knew something was going to happen, Bill was a great wizard and would be needed often. I hoped nothing would happen to him, though the feeling in the pit of my stomach said otherwise.   
  
  
However, the days passed and Bill returned to my arms every night. I soon took it for granted that he would come home. That night I made a marvelous dinner. I wasn’t much of a cook. In fact only when I met Bill I made it a habit of learning how to cook and read cook books. I would make something different every night and would ask Bill to taste even if it was burnt. He would always smile and swallow it saying “I did a good job of dinner.” Oh I love him so much. That one night I tried extra hard not to burn the food. Lemon herb chicken breast, with sour cream and cheese mashed potatoes, his favorite type, green beans, and a molten chocolate cake for dessert. I had even bought, flowers, candles, and even wine. I made the table and set everything up. I lit the candles around the time he was going to be home. Though, time kept on passing and I started to wonder what was wrong. My head started to play tricks and memories of earlier that day replayed.   
  
  
“Bon au revoir, mon coeur doux, ont une bonne journée!” (Good bye, my sweet heart, have a good day!)   
  
  
“I will, also I might be a little late, Dumbledore needs me to patrol at Hogwarts for a while,” he said as he turned to open the door.  
  
  
“Okay… protect thee little von’s! Be Safe!” she said as he smiled and left.  
  
  
“Of course, ve’s at Hogvarts, he’ll be okay,” I said to myself as I decided to place the food in the oven to keep it warm and blow out the candles. I will just have to light them again when he gets home. I made my way to the sofa by the fire and started reading a good book. As time passed I started to realize that he’s been two hours late. I began to wonder how long he’ll be gone. My heart sank a bit but I pushed it aside. “No,” I said to myself I will not make myself sad nor scared.” Though, soon two hours became three and then slowly into four. It was close to midnight around eleven thirty when I heard a knock on the door. I ran to it hoping it was Bill but to my surprise it wasn’t, it was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I stepped back and let them in at once.  
  
  
“Vhile Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Vhy are you here, v’ere is Bill?” I asked at once and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other. There were lost for words. Finally, Mr. Weasley stepped forward and spoke up.  
  
  
“I have some terrible news…” he paused to see my reaction and to look down at Mrs. Weasley. I looked at both of them confused. He started to sweat before continuing. “Well, I’ll be blunt, there was attack at Hogwarts. It was Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters they managed to get in. Bill is hurt,” he ended promptly.  
  
  
“Vhat! But how?” I asked in shock. Mrs. Weasley decided to talk but she only kept her eyes on the floor.  
  
  
“He’s been attack by a werewolf,” she said meekly and I turned red at once.  
  
  
“Then vhat are we waiting vor! Lets go!” I said and I walked out the door. We made it quite far by apparating. We ended up at Hogsmeade where we had to walk the rest of the way. We did not speak to each other. Not a single word was spoken to each other. Only the heavy sadness that weighed on our hearts. I noticed it felt quite different walking toward the school through the freshly grown grass. The school seemed to illuminate almost peaceful, though to think something so horrible happened here only hours ago. We quickened our pace and I reached the door first.   
  
  
There were children everywhere scattered about. Teachers were busy trying to send them back to bed. I then realized that I hadn’t been here since the Triwizard Tournament. I did not know where to go. However, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew where to go and they led the way. I followed beginning to feel nauseous with fear and angst. My heart beat was hard and fast. Though, I managed to stay behind them. I started to remember what I learned in class in Beauxbattons… “Les loups-garous mordent ne peut jamais être guéri.” (Werewolves bites can never be cured.) The voice of my teacher rang in my head. _Oh gosh no_ I thought to myself. Let it not be true. Though reality struck back to me and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had reached the hospital wing. The sound of the doors opening renewed my confidence and hope.   
  
  
They strolled in and I noticed everyone standing around a particular bed. My heart sank and my body felt woozy once again. Though I stepped on strongly. An older woman spoke first, she called them by their first name. She must be a person of authority. Though Mrs. Weasley saw Bill and like any mother became panicked stricken.   
  
  
“Oh,  _Bill!_ ” she yelled as she ran up to him. She stopped for a moment to stare at him. My feet seemed to stop as well, his face, his beautiful face. My chest burned with pain. I watched as Mrs. Weasley face contorted with expressions before slowly bending down to kiss him gently on his wounded forehead. I had no choice but to stare and listen in shock.   
  
  
“We don’t know what his behavior might be like when he awakens…”  is all I heard from their conversation. Another soon started about Dumbledore. That he had died and that a Professor who was also in the Order had killed him. All of this had hit me hard, hit me where it hurt the most. I heated up once more, why I hated this Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They tried to take my Bill away.   
  
  
“Dumbledore gone,” Mr. Weasley repeated. Mrs Weasley on heard her husband and did not flinch. Soon it all sunk in and she started to cry, tears falling all over Bill’s wrecked face.  
  
  
“Of course, it doesn’t matter how he looks… It’s not r-really important…but he was a very handsome little b-boy…always very handsome…and he was g-going to be married!” Mrs. Weasley yelled out. _Was_ …  _was GOING_  to be married? I thought to myself. A rage came to me I had never been so insulted in my life. Doesn’t she not know by now that I love her son?  
  
  
“And what do you mean by zat?” I said out loud, finally making my presence known once again. Everyone turned to me startled. “What do you mean, 'e _was_  going to be married?” I said as I stepped forward.   
  
  
“Well---only that---”  
  
  
“You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?” I said daring her to answer otherwise. “You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?”   
  
  
“No, that’s not what I---”  started Mrs. Weasley though I didn’t want to hear her answer that may sting my ears. No I did not give her the chance.   
  
  
“Because ’e will!” I said with fuming pride as I stood up tall. I wouldn’t dare back down now that I knew what this matriarch really thinks of me… _shallow_. I tossed back my long hair from my face. “It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!”   
  
  
“Well, yes I’m sure,” Mrs. Weasley said. What was wrong with her? I thought, she acts if I was speaking in another language. I was speaking in my best English. “but I thought perhaps---give how---how he---”  
  
  
“You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or perhaps, you hoped?” I said through gritted teeth and I knew then I didn’t look very pretty nor did I care. “what do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for the both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave!” I paused to look around at everyone who gawked at me like some silly spectacle. Like a pinched nerve I saw Mrs. Weasley placing salve on her son. Something that I should be doing. “And I shall do zat!” with that I rushed towards Bill, I will no longer have her in-between me and my husband to be. I pushed her off Bill and wrenched the green ointment from her hands.   
  
  
Mrs. Weasley was pushed against her husband who held on to her. I started to swab up Bill’s wounds. I examined his face, though when I looked closer I can still see the handsome man behind his scars. I started to smile softly as I continued on. I did not care what the world thought of me nor would I ever anymore.   
  
  
“Our Great-Auntie Muriel,” Mrs. Weasleys’ voice started. Though, it sounded different shaken but not piercing or angry. I didn’t bother to pause but just kept on cleaning up Bill. “has a beautiful tiara---goblin made----which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you known, and it would look lovely with your hair.” I was surprised, had she finally accepted me as her future daughter-in-law. Yet her voice almost sounded happy that I was going to be her future daughter-in-law.  
  
  
“Thank you,” I said, still a little in shock. “I am sure zat will be lovely,” I said a little less stiffly. Soon after Mrs. Weasleys’ eyes watered up and I couldn’t help but do the same. She came rushing towards me and embraced me with a big hug. I couldn’t believe it, my limbs did the same. It was as if a load had been taking off my shoulders and nothing was there but relief. We cried as we knew we were sorry for all the hate towards each other and sorry for Bill would never look the same. Then all of a sudden.  
  
  
“You see!” said Tonks “She still wants to marry him, even though he’s been bitten! She doesn’t care!” I looked up in shock to realize that madam Tonks was yelling up at the tired man Remus. Then it hit me or us. _Oh my gosh!_ I thought to myself, they have been secretly in love all this time. I thought, it must have been romantic, a love hate kind of thing. They both started to argue, it reminded me of the night Bill and I argued and how Bill wanted to shun me away. However, I’m sure Mr. Weasleys’ words struck through, I knew I would never forget the following.  
  
  
“I am not being ridiculous,” Mr. Lupin had said, “Tonks deserves someone young and whole.”  
  
  
“But she wants you,” Mr. Weasley said with a small smile. “And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so.”  
  
  
With new respect towards the family and towards me. My days were different, it reminded me to live for today but never forget tomorrow. That somehow love is stronger, that perhaps I was  _shallow_. But now that I know even with dark times ahead they will always be hope. I will no longer muse over small petty things that can grow into hatred. I believe even Mrs. Weasley also learned that lesson as well. Though now as I sit hear at the dinner table as Mrs. Weasley offers me some butter with toast. I smile and all I can think about is being Mrs. William Arthur "Bill" Weasley.   
  


The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters belong to JK Rowling, Harry Potter and Warner Brothers. I do not take credit for the passages used in her book. I only made up the suggestive plot. Thank You.


End file.
